Flawed
by SingleMinded
Summary: What happened when they needed to rescue one of their own. And what was coming afterwards. Severide-centric, mostly from Matt's POV. Warning : Drug mentioned in later chapter. Might be heavy in hurt comfort. Rated T to be save.
1. Chapter 1

******A.N.1 : **Hello everyone. This is my first time writing something other than Supernatural. And also my first comeback after a long hiatus - almost 5 years. This chapter is unbetaed. Honestly, ******I need a beta reader for my grammar**. If you're good in grammar and willing to help, just PM me :) (If there's more than one, I'll take the first one because I just need a beta reader for each story I wrote to avoid redundant work). I don't wanna use Beta Readers feature in FF because I'd like a beta reader to be one of my readers. And bear in mind, I have bad grammar skills and last time I checked, it never improved. If I can't get one, I'll just continue with my own version of grammar. lol.

******A.N.2 : **This special note is for my followers. I'm so sorry for abandoning my stories for 4 and 6 years and yet I started writing again but not an update for my old stories. Same old problem. I know. I stop writing when I couldn't seem to find any free time to write since I started my current job in 2009. I'm still a busy woman but writing fanfic is always my love so after years, I started again. Unfortunately, to continue something you stopped for over 4 years is not an easy job. I don't have the original drafts anymore and I need to re-read my own stories because I kinda forgot the whole plots. So please forgive me dear readers who patiently waiting and waiting and waiting but still no update. I'll try my best but I can't give you any promise. I'm so sorry. So, as a safe move, I'll keep this story short, just in a few chapters (not sure how many but nothing more than 10 chapters). So, please read and review.

******Summary : **What happened when they needed to rescue one of their own. And what was coming afterwards. Severide-centric, mostly from Matt's POV.

******Warning : **Drug mentioned in later chapter. Heavy hurt comfort.

******Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire belongs to NBC. This is just for fun. Title is from The Jamestown Story's song, Flawed. Place's name might not correct.

* * *

**Flawed**

**Chapter 1**

Matthew Casey pulled his car slowly into the parking lot. He was a little bit late today because he needed to run some errant for his sister. Next week was his niece's birthday and it was going to be a busy week. And, as good an uncle as he was, being late for the first time this year was not really a big problem. Besides, he was not really late for his shift, he just late to be early, unlike usual.

The parking lot was almost full but thankfully, it was not a problem since three spaces were reserved for the Batallion Chief and his two Lieutenants. His shift will started in 10 minutes, which was weird when the black Camaro was not yet filling the empty space beside his truck.

_But hey, being late once in a while is not bad at all. _

Casey smirked at his own monologue, defending his friend - and himself.

Kelly Severide was known for his best attitude and discipline in work field, always being the sole model used by Chief Boden to any new candidate signing up duties here. As long as he could remember, Kelly would always be around the firehouse at least 30 minutes before his shift started. And that kind of attitude was what placing his respect up high for his fellow lieutenant. The kind of attitude Andy Darden always secretly talked about in awe. And he knew that Andy always looked up to Kelly like a big brother – a bond he envied the most.

Andy Darden, he missed that fellow sometimes – no, not sometimes, always. Deep down his heart, he was still regretting everything that happened. Especially when thing became awkward between Kelly and him after the accident. But now, their relationship was getting better, not as good as when Andy was still around but at least, they could talk comfortably with each other now. His problems with his mom and Hallie and also Kelly's whole surgery somehow gave a new breath to their friendship.

Pulling his training gear from the back seat, he opened the door to get out of the car when a white vehicle drove by into an empty lot - Dawson's. The brunette walked out of her car, holding a small red backpack. Casey was about to call her when another figure stepped out of the car. He half expected the person to be Peter Mills but when a clear blond hair came to view, he gave his friendly smile.

"Hi Shay. Where's Severide?" he asked, hand fixing some unzip pocket on his jacket.

"Hi. Oh he's not here yet? We were getting our supply from the hospital so I took a ride with Dawson." she took out her phone from the back pocket, mumbling something incoherent with a frown plastered on her face.

"Everything's okay?" Dawson sounded concern, looking at her partner's expression. As they were making their triplet steps to the firehouse, she called her housemate, which clearly not answered by the look of her deepened frown.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't look so good this morning," greeting her teethes as she mumbled some more. "Shouldn't leave him alone… shouldn't do that…"

"Maybe he calls in sick. Last night job was a tough one. Chief Boden should know by now. Don't worry Shay." Casey said, left hand holding the door for the girls. Shay nodded with a sigh.

Their job last night was not in a pleasurable condition. Under the heavy rain, they needed to save a young girl from drowning when her mother's car jumped from the bridge, hanging dangerously there. While the car was stuck at the edge, the six year old girl was unlucky enough when she nearly fell into the water, if not held back by her own shirt. And as Rescue Squad's leader, Severide bravely saved her and pulled her out into safety. They went back to the firehouse soaked from head to toe. So it was possible to catch a cold or something.

The locker room was filled with morning shift's firemen, as they were switching shifts. Some were changing shirts while some others were just about to take a shower. Their last run must be something to do with the river since piles of wet shirt could be seen here and there. Matthew Casey was arranging his training shoes into the locker when the alarm went off.

"Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Cars accident near Fairmont Hotel."

"Looks like a busy day man, a run within first five minutes." Henry Walker, one of morning shift's members shouted out from the back of his locker, poking out one eye to look at the lieutenant.

"Yeah, seems so." Casey nodded, corresponding to the statement as he walked out of the room.

He stumbled upon Dawson and Shay again while walking through the rest room. There was some uneasiness written down the blonde face. He was about to ask further but everybody was rushing out of the rest room, grabbing their work gear and head out to each truck. Casey jumped into his seat, while Cruz was ready to drive out of the firehouse.

"Lieutenant, just a heads up. The Rescue Squad is short of two men. Dave called in sick and Severide is not check in yet. Just so you are ready when they need our men." Christopher Herrmann hollered out from behind, fighting the loud siren with his rough voice.

"Yeah okay." Casey nodded, totally appreciating his member's awareness of the whole situation.

He focused back on the road, watching carefully as Cruz tried to avoid some other vehicles that gave their way to them. Fairmont Hotel was placed near the busy roads. He could see, the roads started to get congested with vehicles and he truly believed, the main cause was directly from the accident. Even though the early report said it was a three cars accident, he just hoped the accident was not too bad and everything would go smoothly today.

And somehow, his heart beat faster than ever…

Everyone was watching outside while Herrmann, Mouch and Otis were talking to each other when suddenly, they heard a panic cry from Casey.

"No."

"No no no… No!"

"Lieutenant, what's wrong?" Peter Mills asked, looking up from re-tying his boots and focused to Casey.

Everybody was eyeing their truck leader, following his intense gaze to the road. They were reaching the scene, and from far away they could clearly saw the accident – which was not a good sight from where they were.

Two cars were attached to each other. One had the front screen busted open – the front hood were covered in blood. It was not in a good shape anymore, while the other one was badly crashed to the left side of the first car. Alarm went off loudly. A man was lying on the road, apparently died on scene as he was already covered with a dark green cloth which looked like a shawl.

But, as much as they needed to process the whole scene right away, their whole focuses were fixed to the other vehicle – the third victim in the mishap - just a few feet away from the first scene.

Left side was crashed. Scrape of rubber tires printed along the road – told us that the car was totally skidded – and smashed right into the pole. And maybe bad was not sounded bad enough when the whole car was cramped down by the busted pole.

The car was none other than the familiar black Camaro they knew all along.

And it belonged to Kelly Severide.

TBC

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author Note: **Hi my readers. Thank you a lot for reading / following / reviewing my first chapter. I just take one day to write most of this chapter but one more day to write just the last part. Always find problem on how to end a chapter. I kept stumbling over some mistakes here and there in my first chapter and I reupload the latest edit. Sorry for the mistakes. And sadly to say, I still don't have any beta reader so this is unbetaed too. So the grammar is totally my version. If this fanfic is Supernatural's, I don't really bother to write the whole rescue situation because of my limited knowledge but this is Chicago Fire, a rescue show, so I decided to write a little detail. But I don't have professional knowledge about firemen or paramedics. I do have basic medical knowledge and almost zero knowledge about rescuing car wreck victims. So the whole situation is totally based on my limited researches and general knowledge. But hopefully you can still enjoy the chapter.

**Summary : **What happened when they needed to rescue one of their own. And what was coming afterwards. Severide-centric, mostly from Matt's POV.

**Warning : **Drug mentioned in later chapter. This one is so heavy in hurt comfort.

**Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire belongs to NBC. This is just for fun. Title is from The Jamestown Story's song, Flawed. Place's name might not correct.

* * *

**Flawed**

**Chapter 2**

They finally reached the accident scene. Matthew Casey grasped his turnout coat from behind his back and put it in, also taking some time to make sure his gloves were ready in the right pocket of the big jacket. From the small ruckus behind, he knew the whole team was doing the same thing as he was. He could see from far away that the police department was doing their job, holding down people behind the line and a couple officers were controlling the traffic.

Well trained, he quickly picked up the whole thing before his eyes, processing in his head about the whole situation. Two cars were attached, one body was outside, and another one victim was inside the car – condition unknown. Then his eyes shifted to another car, almost 70 feet apart to do the same rough inspection when suddenly he felt like his heart stopped.

"No…"

His lips voiced the word. His heart wanted to lie but his mind was thinking different.

"No no no…" he tried, he tried so much to not believe.

But his brain was not doing what it was told. "No!"

Because just one look, he knew the car too well.

"Severide…" he whispered.

The truck came on halt, waking him from his shock. He greedily took a shaky breath - never knew he stopped doing it.

He looked aside to Cruz – who was doing the same thing to him. And then he realized that everybody was looking at him. He knew that they should take action but his body didn't want to move.

_Damn it, Matt. Do something. It's all on you now. Do something now or their deaths are all on you._

His eyes wide opened.

_Their deaths? Severide's?_

As if he was being triggered, his hand moved on its own, opening the door as he stepped outside. The others did the same, following their leader. Chief Boden's vehicle was still behind the traffic but at least he was near and Casey could see the small truck. Squad 3 truck engine was parked behind them – as Capp and Hadley were already moving towards him - while the ambulance just came to his view from behind both trucks.

As soon as the ambulance stopped, both paramedics jumped out from their seats. Casey looked at Shay and their eyes locked. She was shocked, just like him. Casey swallowed hard.

_Do your job Matt. Do your job!_

"Okay Capp, Otis, Mills, and Herrmann, first victim. Others, follow me."

When everybody started to move, he strode towards the black Camaro, not knowing if this was the best choice. If Severide was alive, he wanted to be the one who saved him because that was what friends did. _Right?_ But this could also be a big mistake if his fellow lieutenant didn't make it – he tried not to think about it but he couldn't help it - because if he did, he would be the first one to see Kelly's dead body.

_Screw you Matt. That's not what you should think right now._

As he came closer, he could finally see his friend's condition – and he didn't like it at all.

Severide's form was so still in his seat – eyes closed, blood ran freely from a head wound right above his left ear. He wanted to step closer but as he looked around, the broken pole looked too risky for a leakage of electrical current. And if that was the case, Severide was clearly in high danger because he was unconscious and his head was leaning near the car's frame – and the broken pole of the lamp that crushed the car's roof didn't help at all. The roof was cramped down, closing the whole space in the car smaller. So he gave instruction.

"Hadley, find and cut the power source." Hadley moved around, scrutinizing the pole's wire system while the whole team waited.

"Oh my God." Casey heard the small cry and looked down at Dawson as she showed beside him. He turned around to see Shay was working with the other team. He was kind of wonder on how Dawson spoke to her on who was going to be with Severide and who wasn't. Severide was their best friend. And if he – a man – was so nervous and worried about Severide's condition, then Shay must felt worse. He looked back at Dawson and they shared a silent understanding.

"Power cut!" Hadley hollered from where he stood up.

They started to move again. As Dawson put down her first aid and took out the C-collar, Casey reached out his hand to check the pulse – and his heart beat too fast he thought he could get a heart attack. As his two fingers touch the clammy skin – too pale and a little too hot from what he favored – he let out a loud breathe. The pulse was weak but at least it was there.

"He's alive!" He announced, could clearly see the worries were brushed off the others' faces. He carefully poked his head a little inside the driver's side, while trying to avoid the shattered glasses. Severide's shallow breathe could be heard near his ears. Mentally ate his rising concern, he looked around. Things looked so bad. His right chest was trapped behind the wheel but that was not what made him worried. The seat was shifted slightly towards the door and he was pinned exactly in the middle of the wreck frame – the wheel, the broken door, the seat and the roof.

"Matt." Dawson called. Casey pulled his head back, moving aside to give room for the paramedic.

"What's the current situation?" he heard a known voice. Casey looked behind him. Chief Boden was standing there, face worried.

Casey took a deep breath. "Unconscious and trapped. Power cut but we still need to lift the pole and cut the roof."

"Lieutenant, no spillage. Fire is clear." Cruz reported his inspection of any spillage leakage. Casey nodded.

"Okay then, Cruz, gets the truck ready, use the crane to lift up the pole. Hadley, get the K-12 to cut the roof. Others, assist them." Chief Boden gave the command. Everybody was moving accordingly. Casey moved closer to Dawson to get a good look at his friend. Severide was wrapped in C-collar, arm attached to blood pressure meter, skin was paler than before and a piece of cloth wrapped around his head to stop the bleeding. Dawson was in the middle of asking for a backup ambulance through the radio and Casey waited for her to finish before throwing out question.

"How is he?"

"Not good. Bad concussion. I found traces of blood in his nose. I'm afraid of further head injuries. Remember Shay said he didn't look so good this morning. I think he got a fever and it worsens his condition. And his blood pressure is too low so his breathing is not stable. I'm worried, Matt. Because he's not losing that much blood from the head wound and I can't inspect his whole condition in this limited space. I can only think of internal bleeding right now. How fast can we get him out?"

"I'm not so sure. 20 minutes. Maybe 30 at most." Casey replied.

Dawson shook her head, not liking the answer at all. She sighed - frustrated. "I'm afraid he doesn't have that much time, Matt. If his blood pressure is getting lower, I need to put him on IV here."

Casey gritted his teeth. _No, he's not dying. Not under my watch._ "Don't worry Dawson. He's going to be okay. Trust me."

Cruz arrived with the truck. Lifting up the pole was not the hard part, hooking it up to the crane was. But, after 10 minutes, they lifted it up and carefully put it aside successfully. The other part was Hadley's job, using the K-12 to cut up the roof. Capp was also there to assist since the first victim didn't need any Rescue Squad special skills.

All four frames were cut. They were ready to lift it up when suddenly Dawson shouted "Wait!"

Casey froze in his spot. "Dawson?"

"He's waking up." Casey eyes opened wide.

"Severide. Hey, Severide. Kelly, wake up." She called softly. A small groan could be heard. Hearing the voice, Casey looked down – so happy. He looked up back, gave a signal to Cruz to take his place to hold the roof's frame. Then, he lowered himself, level his eyes to Severide's. "Hey, wake up man."

"Ugh…" slowly, Severide opened his eye, looking so confuse yet so much in pain, but still trying to get his focus to his friend. "Cas…ey…?"

"Good. Good man. Stay with us. We are going to get you out."

Both Dawson and he gave one last scrutiny at their friend. Severide still did not look good but at least, he was awake now. Nodding to each other to continue with the rescue, Casey stood up, took a place beside Cruz to lift up the roof

"Okay, on three. One… two… three."

All four of them used their whole energy to lift up the roof. Once the roof was gone, as they get closer, they could finally see their friend's full condition.

Dawson gave some room when the firemen were ready to cut the whole thing – the door and the wheel – when Shay took the time to arrive. The first victim was already on his way to the hospital, using the second ambulance. Dawson looked at her friend, making sure she was okay. She made sure someone would give the update to Shay about her housemate from time to time. She thought that was what helped her to have courage to be here now.

"He's awake?" her voice shaken.

"He's just awake. Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine."

And that was when a sharp cry could be heard from the car followed by a curse from Casey. "Shit! Dawson!"

Both of them were running to now opened door and cut wheel, just to see Severide gasped in pain. They found the bleeding, which couldn't be seen before because of the limited spaces and his black jacket. His whole side was red with blood – from below his arm all the way down. Casey was holding him to keep him still.

"We miss it before. The metal from the door was jabbing his side and when we pull the door, I think we just make it worse." Casey said nervously.

"We need to get him out!" Dawson gave instruction as Shay reached the gurney and put them nearer the wrecked car.

Casey carefully placed his arms below Severide's armpits, ready to support the weight while Herrmann and Mills cared the lower body and Dawson held the head. They carried the now still form from the busted seat onto the gurney. As soon as they laid him down, Casey noticed that things became worse. His eyes couldn't leave his friend, who started to cough. Every time he took a breath, he would cough back. His breathing became rapid and his lips started to turn blue. They watched in panic as both paramedics were nursing the new found wound. Dawson stabbed a large-bore needle in the middle of two ribs and waited for a small hiss to escape.

"Okay, we need to go," she said.

Shay was ready in his driver seat. Casey helped Dawson pushed the gurney into the ambulance.

Kindly, he held Severide's wrist in a small grip, before releasing him into Dawson's care.

As the ambulance moved away, Casey took off his helmet, looking at the back of the vehicle and silently praying for the friend.

_Please be okay…_

TBC

**Am I too evil? Or too cheesy? Lol. I'm sorry for hurting him too much and if the details bored you. Maybe I shouldn't do that after this. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
